Another Big Time Rush
by Love2liveurlife
Summary: When Kendall is discovered by Gustavo Rocque so is James' sister Eva. Eva doesn't go with them to L.A., but stays to work on her figure skating. Six months later Eva is on her way to L.A. because she got signed to Hawk Records, but not really. Find out what happens because Eva's life is just beginning.
1. Big Time Audition

Chapter One: Big Time Audition

Eva's POV*

You know that time when you realize you need new friends or when you need to stop hanging out with your brother's friends. Well I am at the time and right now I am running with my brother James and his friends Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. You might be wondering why we are running from the girls' field hockey team. Well let's go back to when this started.

_*A Few Minutes Ago*_

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," Kendall said to Logan, _Yeah right_ I thought. "and when they do you have to grab it and turn that thing big time."

"Turn it and I predict a 90% chance of bodily harm, I'm talking about us not them." Logan retorted pointing at the girls' field hockey team. I was fixing my hair and unlike James I was doing it because I needed to fix my hair.

Carlos dropped his bag and turned towards Logan, "Wimp." Carlos put his helmet on and tried to turn the T-bar. I finished fixing my hair and started watching them. "Uh it's stuck."

"I had my pop star dream again last night and this time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a smokey Robinson song,_Tracks of My Tears_." James noticed what Carlos was doing. "What are we doing?"_  
_

Kendall answered James question, "A janitor left a T-bar in the sprinkler valve, you wanna help us soak the girls' field hockey?"

"Yeah," James replied. James and Kendall dropped their bags and started to help Carlos turn the T-bar. They turned to look at me and Logan.

"Hey what the heck I hate some of the girls on the team and it's not like I am going to get my hair wet." I said. Dropping my bag I walked over to them and grabbed the bar.

"I got to get new friends." Logan said and dropped his bag before he came and helped us. We all turned it and the sprinklers started, we were all laughing at this until they screamed and Kendall said, "And now we run."

We all started running away from the girls' field hockey team. The guys were screaming and I was in front of them running.

"This is what it's going to be like when I am famous." James screamed over all the screaming girls. "Only the girls won't be trying to kill me." We ran past some garbage bins and the guys threw me in before they got in. When the girls passed we opened the bins and Carlos had a sandwich. We got out and continued to run, while we were running the guys pushed me down and alley, but it was to late because they realized it was a dead end. Before they could attack us one of the girls and Kendall said, "Wait timeout." We looked at the girl who said it.

"She is not to be hurt they probably forced her to do it." the girl said. Some of the girls grabbed me and gently moved me out of the way.

"Give James the helmet we've got to protect the face." Kendall said. Carlos took off his helmet and handed it to James.

"Right." Carlos agreed.

James took the helmet from Carlos and put it on then turned to the guys. "I love you guys." James said.

Kendall turned to look at the girls, "Time in." he said. The girls attacked them and I had to watch. After a while they left and I had to help the guys get back to Kendall's house. When we got there I got them helped out.

"Why didn't they beat you up?" Carlos asked then groaned.

"Because my coach would be pissed if her best skater could not compete and due to the fact that zack and his friends would have been mad too." I explained.

"Wait what was that seconded part?" James asked.

"Um Zach he is on the varsity hockey team and I like him and he likes me. Yet we won't tell each other so he is protective of me." I said.

"We will talk about that later." he said then turned on the TV. The guys were still groaning because they were in pain and it was funny to watch.

"Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." Kendall stated and I snorted at that.

"I'm gonna marry her someday." James said pointing at the screen.

"You're going to marry Nichole Scherzinger, how?" Logan said. He just had to ask. Carlos and Kendall kept saying no, but James jumped up on the table.

"I'm gonna be famous, sing at sold out arenas, and have like five houses." James said. "Make the girls go crazy." he sang. "And then marry Nichole." he explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Are you done?" Logan asked. "Please be done."

"No because this is the part were I shake my booty." James exclaimed. He jumped on the couch and started to shake his booty.

"Hello your sister is in the room." I spoke.

"I'm gonna be famous." James kept repeating this and Logan hit him. "and marry Nichole."

"Carlos." Kendall said.

"Got it." Carlos said putting his helmet on. He got up and pushed James off of the couch. They started fighting and I just sat in my spot shaking my head.

"Do you want to be a pop star?" the man on the TV asked.

James popped up from behind the couch, "Yes."

"Well today's your chance if you're in Minnesota, are you ready?" the guy said.

"I'm in Minnesota." James said. We then saw Jenny from homeroom.

"That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom." Kendall said. They all stood up while Carlos and James came from behind the couch.

"Gustavo Rocque 90's mega produces of bands like Boy Quake, Boyz in the Attic, and Boyz City is looking for his next pop superstar, but he's even more famous for his quote in Rolling Stones were he said, 'I could turn a dog into a pop star.'" the guy said.

"I sing better than a dog." James said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sign ups are until 5 pm so if pop stardom is on your list of things to do."

"Call all moms now." Kendall said.

"You still have time." they guys said. They all pulled out their phone and got voicemail. They put their phones down and waited for their phones to ring. I was going to tell them that I already got my permit, but I decided against it. Just then Carlos' phone decided to ring, they all tried to grab it but Carlos answered it.

"Hello...yeah...uh huh...Ok great get here as fast as you can." Carlos said. He closed his phone and we all looked at him.

"Your mom's coming." James exclaimed.

"No, but this nice lady is sending a crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding." Carlos exclaimed. James screamed and pushed Carlos over the couch and started to fight him.

"Kendall." Logan said.

"Logan has his learner's permit." Kendall announced. Carlos and James stopped fighting.

"But I need an adult in the car with me and a car." Logan said.

"Kedall." James said as he got up. "Do something."

"What are you looking at me for, Logan's the genius." Kendall said.

"What I panic under pressure and then you or Eva always come up with the answer." Logan said.

"What that is so not true." Kendall and I said. They all looked at us. "I know how to get there." Kendall said. He made us all put our coats on and we went to that old lady who lives near Kendall. "All you have to do is sit in the car, Logan will drive and we'll shovel your walkway free all winter long." he said.

She agreed and they grabbed her and put her in the car. Before Kendall got in the car he grabbed me and put me on his lap. Logan started to drive and when we finally got there Logan stopped driving and we got out of the car. When I finally got in there James, Logan, and Carlos all had numbers. The lady who probably gave them the number walked up to Kendall.

"You tall, blonde, and eyebrows want your dreams to come true today?" she asked.

"Sorry my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild, but I'll also consider the makebelieves." Kendall said.

"Oh." she said, but still gave him a number. She looked at me, "How about you? Perfect hazel brown hair and eyes, tall, and beautiful."

"Sorry, but I am supposed to be a figure skater." I said, but just like Kendall she gave me a number.

When she walked passes James she said, "810 is up next." James gulped and changed numbers with Logan.

"Oh look you're next." James said.

"Dude you don't sing." Carlos said.

"Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius I'll think if something. Kendall. " Logan said.

"Beat box." Kendall suggested.

"Got it." Logan said. He handed us his stuff and walked through the doors. A little while later he came back out and he looked scared. You could hear Gustavo yelling at Logan.

"Don't go in there." Logan whispered, we all looked at him. "He's Satan, he's Satan with buckeye sunglasses." he curled up in the chair and started rocking.

Kelly as I found out what her name was came out and called, "811, 811's up." James switched his number with Carlos.

"All you buddy." James said. "Good luck." Carlos put his helmet on and went through the doors. I reached over Kendall and hit James upside the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"For doing that to your friends." I retorted. We waited for Carlos to come back out and when he did he announced, "Well I'm not going to Hollywood." Then he sat down next to me.

Kelly came back out, "812, 812 is up." she said and then went back in. James tried to switch with Kendall, but Kendall stopped him.

"James this is your dream not mine." Kendall started. They both got up. "Now remember opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now grab on to that dream with both hands and go Big Time." Kendall pushed James through the door. We went through another door and hid behind some seats while James started singing, but he messed up.

"Stop, stop." Gustavo said.

"Sorry I got a little nervous there can I start over?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah start over. Why don't you go outside and then just don't come back in. Kay? Next." Gustavo said. Logan made devil horns and mouthed evil._  
_

"But I'm good." James said.

"I don't need good, I need the fire." Gustavo said. "OK I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell I'm still in it because you have no talent." Gustavo screamed. I finally had enough and I think Kendall did too.

"No talent," Kendall and I exclaimed as we both got up walking towards the front. "No talent. You're the one with no talent." Kendall said. "You haven't had a hit in ten years." I added.

"Hey 'Girl to My Heart' by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago. "Gustavo said.

Kendall and I looked at each other. "Oh girl to my heart let's see if we can remember that rock classic." Kendall and I said. We started singing the song._"Girl my eyes and girl my mind._" We jumped on the table and continued to sing the song._"It never stops after it starts. Cause you're a girl, girl, a girl to my heart, heart, heart." _We got so close to Gustavo he fell out of his seat. "Woah, woah, woah security." Kelly called. _  
_

"Hey here's a new hit for you." Kendall said and I guessed what he was going to sing and I joined him. "Oh you're such a turd. oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd."

The security guards grabbed me and Kendall. We tried to get free of them. "Hey get off of her." Kendall said. We continued to fight the security guards when Carlos came in helped us. The fight continued I saw James put the microphone back into the stand and he jumped on the guards.

"Get off of my sister." he yelled. We continued to fight we Logan and Kendall's neighbor joined in. Of course we ended up in front of Kendall's house with a couple of police officers.

"Mom remember that time I saved you from choking, wow that was close and I love you." Kendall said.

"I feel so alive." the old lady said. After the police left we walked into the house and lined up before we looked at Mrs. Knight.

"Guys how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked Kendall and I.

"They play Boy Quake on the 90's channel all day I work." Kendall said and I agreed with him. "And he made up the giant turd song." I added.

"It was catchy." Logan commented.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked. "The truth now."

"Miss Majakoski tried to help us make James famous." Logan said.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos added.

"So Eva and I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight." Kendall explained.

"But nobody got hurt." I added on to what Kendall said.

"And now I'm really sad." James said.

"OK who wants a sandwich?" Mrs. Knight asked. All the guys raised their hands and followed her.

"Wait that's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to them or slap them with the hard cheese." Katie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not allowed to watch Fox anymore." Mrs. Knight said.

"Well can I at least hear the giant turd song?" Katie asked.

Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd. " Kendall and I started and the guys joined in. "And you look like a turd. And you smell like a turd." we heard the doorbell ring and went towards the door continuing to sing. "Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd." Kendall opened the door and we stopped singing and screamed when we saw Gustavo and Kelly.

"Yes," James ran to him and gave him a hug. "I knew you come back for me."

Gustavo pushed James out of the way, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for them." he said pointing at me and Kendall.

"What?" James said.

"What?" Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and I said.

"I'll make some tea." Mrs. Knight shouted from the kitchen.


	2. Big Time Audition Part Two

Chapter Two: Big Time Audition Part Two

Eva's POV*

We were sitting in the living room with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Mrs. Knight I want to take you family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall and Eva." Gustavo said.

"You can't be serious." Kendall said speaking for both of us.

"It'll take three months, we'll take care of all of your expenses." Kelly said.

"Kendall, you and Eva have a gift." Gustavo said. Kendall and I looked at him in disbelief. "You two have the fire, you two also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have five houses." James started to sing, but Gustavo said, "Stop it, please don't ever do that again." James agreed. "Thank you."

"Kendall we've traveled to 22 cities, auditioned over 20,000 people and Gustavo has picked you and Eva." Kelly said.

"But I'm not a singer and Eva isn't either." Kendall said.

"You and Eva sing all the time." Katie said. We turned to look at Katie. "You both sing in the car. Kendall you sing at the table and to me when I can't sleep at night."

"No I don't." Kendall denied.

"Yes you do honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"When you shovel the driveway, when you open the door two minutes ago." Katie added.

"But that's not singing." Kendall replied.

"Yes it is honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"And they both sing along to the 90's channel." Katie stated.

"Katie." Kendall and I said.

"So what do you say Kendall and Eva? Want to go out to L.A. and be molded and shaped into a big old star by THE Gustavo Rocque?" Gustavo asked picking up the teacup. Kendall and I looked at everyone then at each other. After a while we said, "No." Gustavo was so shocked by our answer that he broke the teacup in his hand and Carlos started to laugh. When he noticed no one else was laughing he stopped laughing, Gustavo put the broken teacup down on the table.**  
**

"I'ma need to take a minute, I'ma need to take a minute right now." he got up and walked out of the house. Kelly pulled out some money and put some on the table. "For the teacup." she said. We heard something smash and heard Gustavo yelling, then Kelly put more money on the table. "And for the planter outside." We heard a car alarm so Kelly put the rest of the money on the table. Kelly pulled out two cards and handed them to me and Kendall. "Here's my card, if you change your mind call. You should think about this Kendall and Eva, we leave tomorrow at 2." Then she left, Katie slapped Kendall upside the head.

"Idiot." Katie said. "I'm taking a 20." she said and walked out of the room.

_*The Next Day*_

We were with Kendall while he was at work and today I didn't have to work. Kendall came up to us with some carts.

"So I did the math last night on this whole singing thing and Katie was right you're an idiot." Logan said. He pushed the cart and it hit the silver car and the alarm went off.

"Guys I don't want to go to L.A. with that jerk and neither does Eva." When Kendall said my name I looked down to avoid everyone looking at me."I want to be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team."

"But this is just like hockey." Carlos said. "Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the nets, you're singing and dancing."

"What have you got to lose?" Logan asked.

Carlos went in front of Kendall and started talking, "Dude California the girls, the beach, the stars, the girls."

"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends add those numbers up profesor." Kendall said. Logan took out his phone.

"OK carry the 2, ah nope you're still an idiot." Logan said.

"What about you?" Kendall asked my brother, "You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you." James said.

"You just did." Carlos and Logan said.

"You know what dude part of me hates you right now, no all of me hates you." James said. "But call that guy back."

"That guy said you have no talent." Kendall said to James. "Made you cry," he said to Logan, "and broke my mom's teacup."

"But he wants to make you and my sister famous." James said. When he mentioned me I looked away from all of them. He pushed the cart and he hit a man who was walking out of the store. "Sorry." they all said. Carlos put his helmet on and looked at Kendall.

"OK if I make a hole in one you have to call that guy back." Carlos said. He grabbed a cart took a running start jumped into it then a car hit him.

"You should still call him." Logan said.

"He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone." James said pulling out a Rolling Stone cover.

"What other odd things do you carry in your pockets." Kendall laughed.

"My lucky comb." James said pulling out his comb. "and 8x10 head shots, one boy next door and one bad boy."

"We just want what's best for you man." Carlos said coming to us but looking at Logan.

"I'm Logan." Logan said.

"You." Carlos said pointing at Kendall before falling.

"He got hit by a car for you." Logan said. Right now I am so glad that they are not putting me into this conversation.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. " James said.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that if you had a chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record a demos, you'd go?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." James, Logan, and Carlos said while pulling out their cellphones. Kendall pushed his cart and he made it.

Right now we were waiting for Kelly and Gustavo to come when this white limo pulled up. Gustavo and Kelly got out of the car and started to walk towards us.

"Don't think about him think about a millions of dollars." Logan said.

"Think of millions of girls." Carlos said. We started walking towards them.

"Think of me as a backup singer that spins off into a solo career after your second album." James said. we continued to walk towards them until we were right in front of each other.

"Well?" Gustavo asked.

"OK I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos." Kendall said. I think they all so Gustavo look at me. "If Eva doesn't have to go and you take my buds and make us a singing group." Everyone's reaction was different and it was kind of funny to watch. "You guys said you would go."

"I'm sorry are you trying to make a deal with me?" Gustavo asked. "I make the deals and I wanted Eva too."

"If you want me you have to take all of us minus Eva." Kendall said. Gustavo started laughing at this.

"Have you even heard your friends minus Eva sing? Oh that's right they can't." Gustavo retorted.

"Well I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs." Kendall said while James pulled out the Rolling Stone cover. "And you can turn them into stars right?" Gustavo grabbed the paper from James.

"Is this supposed to sway me." he asked. "I'm Gustavo Rocque I'm amazing, I'm amazing. If you think for one second that i'm so desperate because I toured 22 cities and didn't find anybody you can think again because there is no way, no way Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars it's never going to happen, never!"

"So we have a deal?" Kendall asked when Gustavo was done.

"Yep," Gustavo said.

_*The Next Day*_

I was at the airport with mom dropping James off and saying goodbye with the rest of the boys.

"I'm going to miss you all." I said when we hugged.

"But you can call us." Carlos said.

"About that my mom is taking away my phone so I can practice on my figure skating." I said.

"So we won't be able to talk to you!" James exclaimed.

"Not until I visit you or you visit me." I said.

"Eva we have to go now." Mom yelled.

"Well that's my cue." I said. We said our last goodbye and I walked away from them. Mom and I walked to the car a when we go towards the house she started to speak.

"This is a good thing Eva it means you won't be distracted and you can become as great as you were meant to be." mom said.

"I know mom you were doing it for me because you care." I said. I understood that she cared and I knew that I couldn't go because I was meant for something else, but this is going to be so hard being away from the guys especially my brother.

* * *

***A/N **

**I forgot to do my disclaimer at the top but I do not own Bit Time Rush or any songs that will show up in this book. he only thing that I own is my OC Eva.**


	3. Big Time Reunion

Chapter Three: Big Time Reunion

Eva's POV*

_*Six Months Later*_

Six months, six months since the guys left for L.A.

Six months since I talked to them. Six months since my mom thought that my figure skating was more important than my brother and friends.

Five months and 30 days since this producer named Hawk wanted me to come out to L.A. to to be signed to his record label. Today is the day that I go and because more than I am. I got out of my bed and went into my bathroom after I was done I walked into my room and got the outfit that I picked out last night since the rest of my clothes were in my bags. Last night I decided to wear a blue dip dyed plaid shirt, a pair of high waisted grey shorts, a pair of black pumps, a black laced bow tie for my hair, earrings that say music is life, a necklace that kendall gave to me that said 'Sing, Live, Dance, Love', a silver watch, an anchor bracelet and my special phone case that I put on my phone **(link on profile)**. Another thing about me changed was my hair, also my mom made me take up acting, singing, and dancing along with me still figure skating. I checked over everything one more time to make sure everything was here and when I was sure I grabbed all of my bags and went downstairs.

"Honey are you sure you can carry all of that?" mom asked.

"Mom I am fine remember I've had to do this before." I said. We got everything into the car and drove off to the airport. After I did everything and I said goodbye to my mom I walked to my gate because Hawk made sure I was on a private jet. Something about not letting his new star get taken away from him before he has had me. I sat down and I started to look through the photo album that I made for me in the guys that I sent to them after their first album was a hit. After looking in it for a while I put it down and put my headphones in a started listening to some Big Time Rush. Man I can't wait till I see them again.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder so I opened my eyes to see one of the flight attendants shaking me.

"Miss Diamond the plane has landed." she informs me.

"Thank you." I said. I get off of the plane and I see what looks like a chauffeur has a sign with my name and all of my luggage. So I walked towards him.

"Are you Miss Diamond?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I answered. He showed me to a limo and I got into the back seat after a while of driving we arrived at the Palm Woods. Patrick helped me out and grabbed my bags and led me inside of the building. I went to the front desk and rang the bell. Mr Bitters as his name tag said looked up at me.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I have a room under the name of Hawk." I said sweetly.

"Ah you must be Eva." he said handing me my key.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bitters." I replied. Patrick followed me to the elevator and sooner or later we finally got to my apartment 2K. I heard a lot of noise in the apartment beside it, but I decided to ignore it. When I opened my door and walked into my apartment I was so surprised. I thanked Patrick for helping me then he left. After a while of looking around I decided to unpack when I got a text. Taking out my phone I noticed it was hawk and he wanted me to come to the studio. I walked out my apartment to the lobby, but instead of seeing the limo a light blue camaro and Bitters' hands me some keys. I run the car and get into it.

When I got to the studio I saw Hawk waiting there.

"There is my favorite new star." Hawk said.

"Is there a reason why I am here?" I asked.

"Yes Miranda Cosgrove was supposed to be during a Christmas show, but she can't do it so I volunteered you for it." he said.

"That is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yes so tomorrow come here at noon so we can start working on you music." he said. I got in my car and decided to go shopping.

Kendall's POV*

Gustavo had called us in and we were talking about our next music video when we heard someone walk in. We turned around to see Hawk walking towards us.

"Gustavo." he said.

"Hawk what are you doing here?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you I got a new star." Hawk said.

"You mean after you took James from us." I said.

"Oh yes, but this will be more funny to find out you reaction." Hawk said.

"So who is it?" We all asked.

"OK here it is." Hawk said. We waited for him to say it. "Eva Diamond." We stopped breathing for a moment.

"You're joking right?" James asked.

"No before I got you I met little miss Eva with her mom during one of her tournaments and I heard singing. A while later her mom and I made a deal with Eva and here she is." Hawk said.

"Where is she staying?" I asked.

"The Palm Woods of course." Hawk answered. We looked at each other and got up and ran towards the Palm Woods.

"Maybe we should wait in the lobby for her." Logan suggested.

"Yeah." we all agreed.

Eva's POV*

I was walking back into the Palm Woods when I saw four familiar faces.

"Hottie alert." I heard Carlos said. They all rushed over to me.

"Hello." James said winking at me. It was so wired that he was doing this that I had to giggle. "I'm James."

"Carlos"

"Logan"

"And I am Kendall." Kendall said.

"So what's your name beautiful." James said.

"OK this is so wired." I said.

"What is?" Carlos asked.

"Jamie shouldn't you know better than to flirt with your sister." I scolded James.

"Wait only two people call me Jamie." James said.

"Have you figured it out yet?" I asked.

"EVA!" he screamed. He picked me up and swung me around.

"EVA!" the rest screamed they all engulfed me into a hug. When they pulled away from me they got a good look at me.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos." the rest of the guys said.

"My mom." I answered.

"Oh." they said.

"I saw one of your performances." Kendall said.

"And how was it?" I asked.

"You were amazing." he commented and I giggled.

"We need to talk." James said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The fact that you are signed to Hawk Records the same people who are trying to ruin Rocque Records." Logan said.

"Well how was I supposed to know." I said.

"I told mom about it..." James trailed off.

"Did you really think that she was going to tell me?" I asked. As if the world wanted my life to be more complicated it both Gustavo and Hawk walked in.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"We just found out how sneaky someone's mother is." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Eva's mom before she signed Eva to Hawk Records got a recording contract from me with all my information and all she had to do was sign it. Since Hawk brought the paperwork back and turned it in. They saw that Eva was signed to Rocque Records and not Hawk Records." Gustavo said.

"Just to you Eva you still are doing the show." Hawk said before he left.

"So tomorrow you are going to come in and we will start recording." Gustavo said. With that he left.

"Well it looks like you are stuck with me." I said and they all laughed. Man this might turn out better than expected.


	4. Big Time Christmas

**Chapter Four: Big Time Christmas**

**Eva's POV***

"Eva Diamond open this door right this instance!" someone yelled through the door. I groaned before I rolled over in my bed trying to ignore the knocking on my door.

"Eva if you don't open the door right now I will use Carlos to knock it down." the voice yelled once again.

"Wait I know those voices." I said to myself. I got out of my bed and walked to the front of my apartment. Once I got to the front I opened the door to see three idiots holding Carlos like they were going to use him as a ram. "Is there a reason that you woke me up?" I asked.

"Yeah we're going home for Christmas!" James exclaimed.

"I know you're going home for Christmas." I said.

"Aren't you going?" Carlos asked still in the guys' arms.

"Put Carlos down." I commanded. They removed their arms from under Carlos and he fell to the ground. "I didn't mean drop him." I shook my head at them.

"Answer Carlos' question." Kendall demanded.

"No I am not coming with you guys." I finally said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because since Miranda stepped out of the Christmas special Hawk got it for me." I answered.

"Can't you just not do it?" Carlos asked.

"No because that would make me look bad." I said. "Now why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Gustavo forgot that today was Christmas Eve so he wanted us to tell you that you won't be recording until he comes back from Fiji." Logan explained.

"OK." I replied. Before any of them could say anything I heard my phone ringing so I excused myself so I could answer it. "Hello." I answered.

"Yes is this Evangeline Diamond?" the voice asked.

"This is she." I answered.

"I would like to inform you that Miranda will be doing the Christmas special." the lady said.

"Oh." I said disappointed that I wouldn't get to do this Christmas special.

"But when she asked who was going to take her spot and found out it was you. She demanded that you do the special together." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes apparently she is a big fan of your's." she said.

"Wow." I said shocked that Miranda Cosgrove is a fan of mine.

"So are you still in?" she asked.

"Of course I am." I answered.

"Great, you will have to be here by 9 so we can get you ready for your segments." she informed me.

"Thank you so much." I said before I said goodbye to her than I hanged up the phone. I walked back to the guys, but when I turned around they were standing right there.

"So what happened?" James asked being the nosy big brother he always is.

"It was the network they told me that Miranda is doing the Christmas special." I said.

"But why are you so happy?" Carlos asked. "Shouldn't you be sad." he added.

"No because when Miranda found out it was me who was going to take her place she demanded that I still do it with her." I exclaimed. "Can you believe it Miranda Cosgrove is a fan."

"That's amazing Eva." they all said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00.

"Thank you, but now you have to get out because I have to get ready because I have to be there before 9." I said pushing them out of the door. I slammed the door and ran to my room to get dressed. I just put some legging, a tank top , my lucky performing boots, and my under armour jacket. I grabbed my purse, phone, and car keys that Hawk left in the apartment for my car he got me. Then I walked out of my apartment making sure that the boys couldn't hear me and ran down the stairs avoiding the elevator. Once I got to the lobby I walked outside and tried to find my car. I saw the button on the keys that help you find your car so I pressed it and when I saw my car I was shocked. Quickly I ran over to my light blue convertible and got in. While I was enjoying it I saw the guys walking towards the parking lot. So in order not to get caught by them I put my keys in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

I had finally arrived at the lot and I told them who I was. They told me to wait and they got me my ID so I could go in without getting hassled. I walked into the studio where the show was going to be broadcasted and I was immediately hugged by someone.

"It is so nice to meet you." the person who was hugging me said. They pulled away and I came face to face with Miranda Cosgrove.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Come on we have to tell my manager that you are here." she said. We started walking through the set and it looked amazing. "When they told me who was going to take my spot I knew that I had to have you stay and do it with me. I have been to some of your competitions and I have to say that you are an amazing ice skater."

"Thank you that means a lot." I said.

"Miranda where have you been?" a lady in a suit asked as she walked towards us.

"I wanted to be the first one to greet Eva." Miranda answered.

"Hello Eva, I'm Miranda's manager and it is a pleasure to have you doing the show with Miranda." her manager said.

"No the pleasure is all mine and I am grateful that Miranda wanted to do this with me." I said shaking the hand she had offered to me.

"Well come on we have to get your wardrobe, makeup, and hair done before the program starts." she said. She called some people and they whisked me away to get me ready for the show. When they finished my outfit they told me that for my main skit I would be ice skating so they tried to hand me a pair of skates, but I refused.

"I have my own." I told them pulling my skates out of my bag. These skates are my pride and joy, I got them when my mom started making me take my figure skating career seriously. They were teal colored and they had music notes on them.

"Eva you're up." someone said. I quickly put my skates on and walked to where the ice rink was. I could feel the cold air from the ice and I felt at home. I took my blade protectors off before I stepped on to the ice. I slowly skated on to the ice and when I heard the music start I knew exactly what song it was.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

When the song and my dance was over I bowed and skated off of the ice.

"That was amazing." Miranda complimented me when I sat down.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well I have to go." she said because he next skit started.

* * *

Miranda and I were just walking around talking because it wasn't time for us to do anything yet. I was telling her about James' audition and how we had to get escorted home by the police. Miranda was about to comment on it when we heard a lot of commotion. Miranda and I walked over with her manager to see what the problem was.

"You're all going to jail for Christmas." Miranda's manager said.

"Oh no! Don't call the police! We're allergic to police." Kendall said. I shook my heads at them. I swear do they know how to not get in trouble.

"We weren't Fabio napping, we were just hiding him so we could sing with Miranda and Eva... sorry Fabio." Logan said.

"Look, if we don't record three Christmas songs by today, our grinchy CEO won't let us go home for Christmas." Carlos explained. Wow Griffin sounds horrible I mean who would do that.

"We're Big Time Rush! We're a band!" James exclaimed. Miranda and I turned to her manager.

"They're really cute." Miranda said.

"And I know them." I added.

"They locked Fabio in a costume bin!" her manager exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they're really cute." Miranda said.

"They are also harmless they weren't going to hurt Fabio." I said.

"My daughter does love their album." Miranda's manager said.

"And they did give me some tasty snacks and a movie to watch for me. And by the was, I'm a horrible singer." Fabio added.

"He's right. He's a horrible singer." Miranda and I said together.

"And we can sing." Carlos sang.

"Sing." Kendall harmonized.

"Sing." James harmonized.

"Sing." Logan harmonized.

"So how are we doing?" Kendall asked.

Miranda and I looked at each other before saying, "Honestly it could go either way."

So in the end they were allowed to sing with us so we got ready for the song. Some rang the fake doorbell and we went to answer it. The guys come in and they greet us.

"Do you guys want to sing a song with us?" we asked.

"Yeah sure." they replied.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_It's YOU_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't wanna hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby you and me_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas Day baby you and me_

_All i want for christmas is you babyyy!_

When we were finished with that scene the guys had to go because they had to find another star to do a duet with. I wished them luck right before they ran out of the building with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Well I'm finished so I have to go." I told Miranda.

"Well give me your number so we can hang out some time." she said more like demanded. I put my number in her phone while she out her number in my phone. After saying goodbye I walked to my car and got into it. I looked over to the passenger seat and saw my skates. I would go back to the Palm Woods, but I got a better idea to waste time. As I turned on my car, I got on my phone and tried to find the nearest ice rink. Once I found it I put the directions in and drove to the ice rink. When I got there I grabbed my bag and skates before walking into the building.

"Hello is anyone here?" I asked.

"Yes sadly staying open on Christmas Eve doesn't mean that people are going to come." the guy said.

"Well I'm here." I said.

"I can see that." he laughed.

"So can I skate? Or did I come here for nothing?" I asked.

"Oh you can skate." he said. I hand him my ID and credit card, when he saw my name he looked up at me in shock. "You're Eva Diamond, I took my nieces and nephews to see one of your competitions."

"Well it's glad to know that I have fans all over." I laughed. He handed me my stuff back and my pass and let my into the rink. When I felt the cool air of the ice I felt at home again. I quickly sat down so I could put my skates on before getting on to the ice. It felt so good to be on the ice and this time not for a competitions or TV. Then I remembered the routine I made after the guys left for Cali, so I decided to do that.

**Kendall's POV***

We finally finished the album and we were getting everything ready to go the airport to go back to Minnesota. When the news told us that no one was going to get in or out of Minnesota because of a snowstorm.

"Um where's Eva?" Katie asked.

"Well the special should be over so she should be home now." James answered.

"Then go check." Katie ordered. Carlos and Jame ran next door to Eva's apartment, but she didn't answer.

"She's not there." Carlos told Katie.

"Then where could she be?" Logan asked. EVeryone was trying to figure out where Eva could be when it hit me. I got up off the couch and grabbed my phone before walking out of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Carlos called sticking his head out of the apartment door.

"To go get Eva." I called back. I ran down the stairs and out of the Palm Woods walking to the nearest ice rink. I arrived at the ice rink and saw that it was open.

"Who's there?" someone called out.

"Um I'm looking for someone." I replied. A man walked out from a office and gave me a look.

"Well you are going to have to be more specific when asking about a person." he said.

"Her name's Eva." I told him.

"Oh Eva, yeah she came in here an hour ago and hasn't stepped off the ice since." he said.

"Can I go in?" I asked him pointing to the door that lead to the ice rink.

"Sure." he said walking back into his office. I walked over to the door and walked around the bleachers till I got the bottom. When I saw Eva skating I decided not to interrupt her skating because she looked so peaceful. I waited until after she did her jump to speak.

"That was impressive." I commented. She stopped quickly and turned around to look at me.

"Thanks." she said as she skated towards me. "By the fact that you are here I am guessing that you are done with your album. But my question is how are you here when you are supposed to be in Minnesota?"

"Well yes we did finish our album, but of course a snowstorm has been the cause of us not going back to Minnesota this Christmas." I explained.

"Ah I see, that must suck." she said.

"Not really because I get to see you." I said and she blushed. OK truth time I do have a crush on EVa, but I know we will never be together because James would never allow it.

"You do know that there is an alternative to it." she said.

**Eva's POV***

When Kendall told me that he was glad he was staying because he could see me, my heart skipped and I know for a fact that I blushed. So I decided to take it off me and tell him the alternative of it. We walked out of the ice rink after a little while longer and Kendall started walking when I called, "Where are you going?"

"Um we have to walk back to the Palm Woods." Kendall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you can walk, but I am taking my car back to the Palm Woods." I said walking over to my car.

"You have a car?" he asked.

"Yes I have a car now get in." I said. He hurriedly got into the car and I drove back to the Palm Woods.

So to put my Christmas in a nutshell we had Christmas at the Palm Woods. We even included Gustavo, Kelly, and Mr. Bitters. I have to say that this was one of the best Christmas' that I have had in a while because my mom was more worried about my career than my happiness. Life is good the only thing I didn't expect was that my mom was going to ruin the fun that I have going on.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So I know I haven't updated in a long time and I understand if you all hate me, but it is sometimes hard to work on books when you have writer's block. Well I will try to make my updates more continuous and not make you wait as long. Well until next time I will try to be better about updating my stories. **_


	5. Big Time Singing

Chapter Five: Big Time Singing

**Eva's POV***

I was awoken by my alarm going off. I slammed my hand down on the alarm. Instead of getting up I just stared up at my celling. I could just stay in my bed, but I knew that if I stayed in my bed then the four merry idiots will come and get me. There was a knock on my front door and I cursed. Of course when I mentioned them they would come bother me. Maybe if I don't make any noise then maybe they will leave.

"Eva we know you are in there," James shouted, "and hiding in your room won't make us leave."

"Just give me a minute." I shouted. I got up out of my bed and grabbed a sweatshirt. I walked through my apartment until I got to my front door. When I opened the door they were still knocking and I almost got hit in the face.

"Watch out!" Logan shouted. The rest of the idiots stopped knocking and noticed me standing there.

"Sorry Eva." Kendall, James, and Carlos chorused.

"Just watch what you are doing, baka." I said.

"Baka?" Carlos asked.

"It means stupid in Japanese." I explained.

"Oh." Carlos said.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see you." Kendall answered.

"More like Kendall wanted to see you and made us come with him." Carlos joked.

"Actually its Gustavo wants Eva at the studio and he made us come get her." Logan said.

"Okay just give me some time to get ready." I told them. I walked back towards my room and while I was walking I took down my braid. So my hair fell down my back in waves. Once I got to my room I walked to my closest so I could pick out an outfit to wear. I decided to wear a double layer mint green crop top, a white skater skirt, a pair of grey wedge boots, a white floral lace headband, a mint green flower earring, a mint green pendant necklace, and a black bracelet **(link on profile)**. Then I put on some of my make up before grabbing my phone and bag. I walked back to find the idiots in my living room.

"Why is your apartment so big?" James asked.

"Because Hawk likes me and he wanted me to be comfortable though he didn't do a good job." I said walking into my kitchen.

"How so?" Logan asked.

"Because you live next door." I answered.

"Ouch Eva that hurts." Kendall said walking into the kitchen.

"But it's the truth." I retorted.

"Come on just admit that you missed me." Kendall said.

"Of course I missed you Kendall." I told him.

"What about us?" the other three asked.

"I kind of missed you." I told them.

"So you missed Kendall, but you kind of missed us?" James asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"But I'm your brother!" James exclaimed.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that you are supposed to miss me more than my best friend." James whined.

"Face it James your sister just likes me better than you." Kendall said.

"Take that back." James said.

"I will not take it back." Kendall replied.

"Kendall please take it back." Logan pleaded. Was something going to happen that wasn't going to end well for them.

"I have to agree with Kendall. From where I am standing it does look like Eva missed Kendall more than she missed James." Carlos commented. We all turned to look at him and gab him a look that said you are not helping.

"Honesty James I don't think it's a big deal that I missed Kendall more than you." I said. "All that matters is that you are my big brother and you will always come first."

"Do you mean that Eva?" James asked.

"Of course I do." I said. James came over and gave me a hug.

"Do you think that we should leave?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah it's their sibling time." Logan told Carlos.

"But I don't want to leave." Kendall whined.

"And our moment is ruined." James said pulling away from me.

"Well now that you have had your moment Eva still has to go to the studio before Gustavo kills us for not doing what we were told." Logan said.

"Yeah Logan is right." Carlos said.

"Exactly I don't want to die just because we can't take my sister to the studio." James added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Let's go." Logan said. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my apartment. I had to wait until the boys were out of my apartment before I locked it. We walked to the elevator and got in.

"So Eva how has you career been?" James asked attempting to make small talk.

"Well I was surprised that mom even let me come here, but she said that I still have to practice or else she will take me back home. Although I will still be able to compete which I loved to do. My mom also said I could get a partner so we could compete." I explained to them.

"Well I can't wait to see you compete." James said.

"Okay I will hold you to that." I told James.

"Wait James why haven't you gone to any of her competitions?" Logan asked.

"Because my mom didn't tell me when she was competing and I didn't want to go to one and find out that it wasn't the one she was competing in." James explained.

"Well then how did Kendall go to one?" Carlos asked.

"I was smart enough to not ask Mrs. Diamond and ask her because I know she wouldn't tell me. So I found out when she was competing and went to watch her." Kendall told us.

"See James, Kendall was smart enough to not go to the person who was keeping me away from you all." I said.

"Whatever." James mumbled.

"Well we will all go to your next competition." Logan said.

"Yeah." The other three agreed with Logan.

"That is so sweet." I gushed.

"Hey not to be the person who points out the obvious, but how are we getting to the studio?" Logan spoke up. "Because if we walk then we won't get there on time."

Kendall and I looked at each other and shared a smirk.

"Well it you want to you could run." I suggested. The doors to the elevator opened and we walked out into the lobby.

"Is there another way?" James asked.

"Well there is one way." I said.

"What is it?" Logan, Carlos, and James asked. We walked out of the Palm Woods and I saw my car.

"Or we could just use this." I said pointing to my car.

"We are not stealing a car." Logan said.

"It's not stealing if the car belongs to Eva." Kendall said.

"How do you have a car?" James asked.

"Well I have my driver's license and Hawk gave me a car." I answered.

"James this is sad." Carlos said.

"What is sad?" James asked.

"That you little sister has a car, but none of us do." Carlos told him.

"You're right that is sad." James said.

"No it isn't sad, it just points out that people like me more than you." I said. I walked over to my car and unlocked it. Once I got in the boys started fighting for who was going to sit in the front seat with me. What I meant was Carlos, Logan, and James were fighting for the passenger seat and Kendall was just watching them. I opened the passenger door for Kendall.

"Get in." I told him. Kendall got in and I turned the car on. "Are you guys going get in or not?" I asked. They pouted because none of them got to sit in the front. "Aw don't pout." I told them. Carlos, James, and Logan all got in the back seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and started towards Roque Records.

~ABTR~

"Come on before we get a lecture from Gustavo." Logan said as they ran into the building. I slowly walked towards the building till they came back and dragged me into the building.

"Dogs why are you late?" Gustavo asked once he saw us.

"It's my fault Gustavo I took too long to get ready." I told him.

"It's okay Eva." He told me then he turned towards the boys. "If you ever make her late again."

"We won't." Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall said.

"Good. Now Eva, you mom sent a list of songs for you to try out. So pick two or three and we'll record them." Gustavo told me. Kelly handed me a list and I looked at some of the songs on the list. There were songs that I would actually sing, so I'm glad that my mom didn't just pick her music. I picked the three songs I wanted to sing, which were Halo, La La Land, and Brave. I told Gustavo and then we went into the recording studio.

"_Okay Eva are you ready?" _Gustavo asked.

"Yeah." I answered. He pressed some buttons and the music for Halo came on.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_And it's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh…  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh..._

"_That was amazing Eva. Ready for the next one?_" Gustavo asked once I finished with Halo.

"Yeah." I told him. I prepared myself because the opening of the song was fast and there was barely in room for me to prepare before I had to start singing.

_I am confident but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel,  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine, machine._

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal_

_[Guitar solo]_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the la-la land..._

_Machine  
Machine  
Machine_

_I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la la la la..._

"_Okay Eva we only have one more song for you to do._" Gustavo told me.

"Alright." I replied and waited for the music for Brave to play.

_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave_

_I just wanna see you (yeah)  
I just wanna see you (oh ooh)  
I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you_

When I was done Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos came into the room. "That was amazing Eva." Logan commented.

"Yeah I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good." James said.

"Exactly you sounded like a professional." Kendall said.

"See dogs that's what real talent sounds like." Gustavo said as he walked in. "Eva you truly are amazing. Don't let that compliment go to your head because I barely give them."

"Trust me I understand. It's like with my figure skating. My coaches may compliment me, but they say that if I let the compliments go to my head then it affects my performance." I explained.

"Why can't you dogs be like Eva?" Gustavo asked before walking out of the room with Kelly.

"Well you made a better impression than the first time." Carlos stated.

"Yeah because I'm awesome." I said walking away from them.

"Wait don't leave us!" they shouted. I tried to get to my car, but I felt someone grab me.

"I got her!" one of them shouted. I looked up to see Kendall.

"You traitor!" I accused him.

"Sorry Eva." He apologized. James, Carlos, and Logan came over and then they did what I hated most. They started to tickle me. I missed them so much after they left and I was so glad that I was back with them. I was also glad that my career was taking off at an amazing pace.


End file.
